Oh, Boy
by thebrightside1377
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic I have ever written. I want to be a better writer so, please read and review. Basically, this story is about the frist few months that Kim and Ron have been dating. It kinda is about the changes of their relationship. R&R!


Oh, Boy

It started out as a peaceful and mostly non-productive date night. Dinner at Bueno Nacho, movie at the Cinema, then back home for a good-night kiss on the porch.

"Goodnight, Ron," the spunky, beautiful, and well-known redhead told her boyfriend of almost 3 months.

"Night, Kim," her laidback, tow-headed, and boy-ish boyfriend said back to her.

As they leaned in for one more kiss, she startled him by whispering, "I love you."

He pulled back quickly, wide eyed, staring at her in total shock. A girl has never told him those special three words to him before, minus his mom. He could hardly believe what he just heard.

"What did you say, KP?" he asked.

"What do you think I said?" she replied coyly.

Now, this was just confusing him. Why would his best friend tell him that she loved him and then not admit to it right away? Whatever she was trying to do, it was having a mixed reaction on Ron. He felt giddy, happy, confused, excited, fearful, doubtful, etc. He didn't know what to feel.

Kim saw all these emotions by all of his mixed facial expressions and gave him a loving smile. He still didn't understand the art of flirting. She gave him a tender kiss and after they broke for air, she said again, "I love you."

Kim left him weak in the knees with that kiss, but now he was certain of what he heard. "I love you, too," he replied back to her.

They shared a loving moment by simply smiling and staring in each other's eyes. They were quickly snapped out of their trance when the front door swung open. There, in the doorway stood Mr. Dr. James Possible with a stern look on his face. The two teens promptly pulled apart and stared in shock at Kim's father.

"Kimmy, I think it's time to say goodbye to your _boyfriend,_" he scoffed at them. Kim didn't like the way he stressed the word boyfriend when he said it.

"Okay, Dad. Just give us a few minutes," she said as she smiled and took both of Ron's hands in hers.

James looked down at her daughter's hands in her boyfriend's hands and then at her sweet smile. How could he say no to such a sweet, loving face?

"Alright," he said, "I will give you two five minutes," and with that, he shut the door.

…

Inside the Possible Family House

"Ann, I just don't know what to do with that girl," James told his wife as he entered their room.

Ann set down her book that she was reading and laid back on her pillow, "What do you mean, dear?" she inquired.

"Kimmy-cub, out all night with some boy, then comes back to kiss him goodnight for more than ten minutes," he began his rant as he undid his usual black tie and his white button-down shirt.

She tried to reason with him, "Honey, she's young and in love. Cut her some slack once and a while."

James stopped undressing at this point to continue his rant.

"And that's another thing they were saying! I overheard them saying that they love each other! Back when I was there age I didn't even think of those words, let alone say them to a girl."

Ann took off her reading glasses to look at him.

"James! Were you eaves dropping again?" Ann scolded her husband.

"Ahhh, well, I, um," he stammered.

"James Timothy Possible! "That boy" our daughter is with has been her best friend since pre-school. I would think that after more than ten years of friendship that you would finally get it."

"Get what?"

Ann rolled her eyes.

"That your daughter is and has been growing up, but not alone. She has had, has, and will always have Ron by her side. I trust Ron with her life, and I know that you do too. If you didn't, you wouldn't let him protect her on all those missions they go on."

"But, it's different now, Ann," James said as he crawled into bed next to her. "Now they are… a couple. And it's even worse 'cause they are a couple… of kids. They shouldn't be acting like this right now."

"See, that's your problem. You only see them as little kids. They are almost high school seniors, James. They aren't kids anymore. And soon they will be going off to college, maybe together."

"I just don't see them as young adults yet," he said as he stroked her cheek. "I don't think I ever will at this point," he turned to face forward in his bed and to cross his arms in a huff. "With that all aside, our daughter should not be falling for or all over some boy, even if it is her life-long friend."

With a roll of her eye and a shake to her head she said, "Oh, boy."

…

Ron let out a huge breath that he wasn't aware he held in. Kim giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"Ron, you don't have to get so nervous around him. It's not like he doesn't know you."

"But, Kim, its different now."

"How so?" Kim asked as she led him by the hand to the porch bench.

"Well, now he has reason to send me hurtling into a black hole," Ron replied as they sat down.

Kim gave him a questioning look. He continued, "Because, now I'm dating you. We aren't just friends anymore, Kim. I mean, I will always be your best friend, but now we are way more than that. Who knows what could happen in the future."

"Okay, first, he would never send you though a black hole. He knows how I feel about you, and he knows and feels that you are practically part of the family. Second, yes we are more than friends, but I could never find anyone who could make me as half as happy as you make me. I meant what I said a few moments ago. I truly do love you, Ron."

"So, are you saying that I have nothing to worry about then?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not saying that we are free and clear to do whatever we want whenever we want to, but," Kim started.

Ron chuckled, "Well, yeah, I figured that."

Kim giggled, "But, I do know he loves you like another son and he wouldn't do anything to harm you or our relationship. In fact, he is trying to protect us. I think it's all about being a father."

Ron gave Kim a questioning look. She smiled and continued, "Because, he wants both of us to be happy, and he doesn't want us to get hurt."

"I think you mean he wants _you_ to be happy, and he doesn't want _you_ to get hurt…especially by a boy… like _me_."

"Well, that is true, but my dad is just hard to read. I think that he still sees us as little Kimmy-cub with her best friend Ronnie coming from down the street to play Saturday afternoon. But, instead it's Ron coming to pick up his girlfriend Kim for a date on Saturday night. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make me any less nervous around him," Ron said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Kim met him half way and it turned into one of the sweetest kisses in the history of kisses. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as Ron wrapped his arms around her small waist. After a few good minutes of kissing, Kim took Ron's hand and led him to the door.

"Goodnight," she said quietly.

"Night, KP," he responded. After a moment he said, "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, Ron," she said back, leaning in for another sweet, soft kiss.

When they pulled apart, she opened the door to her house, stepped inside, and turned around to face Ron. He was standing right underneath the porch light staring at her and smiling with one of the goofiest grins on his face. She giggled as she waved good-bye and shut the door. She then leaned her back against the door and sighed. After a minute, a sneaking suspicion made her look out the side window. And there he was, still standing there with a goofy grin on his face, waving back at the closed door, as if he were in a trance. Kim leaned back against the door again.

With a roll of her eye and a shake to her head she whispered, "Oh, boy."


End file.
